The Digital Whrilwind
by Nightmare7308
Summary: Lex starfield was an ordinary kid until the D-reaper incident kill his family, now he trying to stop that from happening again. So imagen his surprise when a strange dourmon fall out of the sky on him, and why is ash here. read to find out
1. D BIOS

Hi well I happen to think of a story that I want to give a try that is a Digimon season cross over with Pokemon crossover so her it is main you I own nothing of the two show that appear in this only my oc's and plot points

"talk" normal

_"talk" thoughts_

**"talk" Magedramon/ possessed/ demonic beings**

_talk atacks_

Chapter 1 D-BIOS  
There was a man this man had helped the monster maker make an advance program the D-reaper before it started taking the life away from the digimon, its primary purpose was protecting them form virus that got out of control. So when he saw what the D-reaper became he realized that something tampers with his code, so he pulled out the original system with its purpose and made it into two digimon one was a dorumon and the other was a folexsmon the only thing that made them somewhat different. The dorumon had three cores, and the folexsmon had two cores.

One base that they shared was what every Digimon had in then the other was the D-core, but dorumon had one more. Why you might ask well when he watched the battle with the abomination, he notices a virus that helped combat it showed up as a hazard, so the man when digging in the digital world and found what it was and decided that he figure out how to make it so the stop program can combat its brother. That why as he dubbed it the hazard core and why dorumon had it.

After he finished making them he watched over them like they were his children. They did not seem to interested in meeting with the other inhabitance in their world. A week after he created and gave life to his children, he falls asleep only to wake up in the presence of fore dragon binges as he looks at them he notices one, in particular, it had a more demonic look to it than the other. It was red and black as well had a revolver on his right side, but what caught the man's interest was none other than but the symbol of a hazard zone, the man, then said.

" so your the bearer of the digital hazard the one that could bring this world to an end if not keep in check I looked at the code, and I must say I'm quite impressed with it, and the way it works."  
Magedramon was first angry with this human, but now he wholly integrated him, so he asks in a demonic but civil voice** " What is your name human and why did you create a Digimon with the Digital Hazard."**  
" You notice that well the reason why I did that was to keep the stop program intact this time so it can stop the eradication program that you know as the D reaper I don't know what did it, but they somehow destroyed the stop program that causes you problem with it. The D-reapers main goal was to stop viruses from destroying your world; ironically it almost caused." Now the gods of the digital world look at the man in front of them and the fact that he made that program in the first place and stated the reason, but none of that mater at the moment as Magedramon ask once more.** " What IS your NAME!"**  
"Oh, hahaha my name is Zack Free," the man now Zack answer as he scratched his head in his absence mindedness when he got into a rant.

Now first off, all the other gods were shocked that Magadramon wood tock to the mortal first then they were shocked again to her that he made the same program that hunted them down and learned to the real and true purpose. Now Anzulamon got the mortals attention after that he said." Well, Zack, I think that we may need these Digimon, so I want you to make a device for them something dark seems to be growing, and I feel we may need this power someday to protect the digital world and the other gods have agreed with me. SO will you do this for us, Zack." Zack sow all of there face, and he realized that they are taking a risk with just aking him to do this and not destroy to d reaper Program for good so he agrees that he would do it.

Zake now wakes up and began on the project. Six months later he made 11 devices, and he calls them the Digital Biolock synchronized system and it help since he got the d tector, d ark, d 3ds, and the d cores basic blueprints form the god of the digital world. The eleventh tough was for his use to go to the digital world, and Zack had no partner or spirt, but he found Clara and Vone as they call them selfs and gave them to them and said " Clara will hold nine and you Vone will hold one," and with that, he explained everything to them then left.

One year six months and right now Clara was running form her brother that seemed infected with something dark, and she needed to get to the human world, so she put on one of the devices that her creator made and opened a port to the other world.

* * *

**That my story I got some idea form other story but know I will not take any more than the hazard core that appers in a nother fic plus the D-bios look like watch on their arm, and the D-bio that Clara the dorumon had use was hers that is also know as the dhl or balance core is what it's called.**

**Read and review**


	2. THE MEETING

I own nothing of the two show that appear in this only my oc's and plot points

"talk" normal

_"talk" thoughts_

**"talk" Magedramon/ possessed/ demonic beings **

_"talk" Magedramon/ demonic beings Toughts_

_talk atacks_

Chapter 2 The Meeting

Lex starfield was sitting in the basement at his house looking for any and every D-reaper activity. He is sixteen by the way and has a driver license and a car. Now you might be asking why this sixteen-year-old was looking for the D-reaper, the reason is his mother, father, and six-years-old sister was killed, by that monster. So now he would die before something like that were to happen again. As for what he looked like he has brown shaggy hair silver eyes, he wair a regular faded red tee-shirt and jeans with a lab coat that use to belong to his dad, as well as a pair of racer googles around his neck. "Hmmm...were could you be there you are in the middle of the city now time to get you D-reaper."

With that, Lex ran off to the car after putting his black steel toe boots on to find the source of the D-reaper. Lex now stood in the middle of the city looking for the cause at midnight. He could not see anything, so he looked up at the sky an saw something fall towards him. Lex was stunned and forgot to move, so the thing hit him "ow my head" the thing said, and Lex reply. "Your head, my entire body hurts why you have to fall out of the sky." After that, the thing got off of him and said, "well it was not planned like that, I needed to escape my bother who was trying to kill me."  
"Who are you and what are you," Lex asked  
"I'm a dorumon but like to be called Clara so what you name oh, oh and sorry for using you as a landing point" the now introduced Clara stated.

Now Lex knows what this Digimon was supposed to look like, with purple fur all over and a fluffy tail. She, on the other hand, had dark purple coat all on her body, and a more reptilian tail that had black and red tones, as well her claws and teeth seemed sharper. That when his radar that was now on the ground went off and broke him out of thought, then he asked with a voice that had a slit edge to it "your the D-reaper aren't you." Clara could tell that he must have lost something to that abomination, so she said. " Yes, I'm the stop and reprogram format of the d-reaper. I'm sorry you lost what you did." After she began to explain what happened to the first D-reaper and that doctor Zack hatted what it became.

Then she told him about her, and her bother being born. "don't take this the wrong way I think you're my Partner." Lex wanted to mad at Clara, but now that he knew the full truth and how he felt like he could trust her. " You know I think I understand where you're coming from so I will be your partner Clara," Lex said, and when Clara heir that she wanted to cry for joy. Her father had told them that many would not trust them because of what the first D-reaper had done even though there Digimon now they did still have the code for the D-reaper in them. Clara then handed him the watch that was on her arm. Lex grabbed it and looked at it the display screen was rectangle had a silver encasing it, and the band of it was wight with a red and royal purple that weaved in and out like DNA, so he put it on. After he put it on the display screen turned on and said. " DNA sequence reading ... reading accepted Genetic reformate loading...loading...loading...done user Lex StarField lock opening AI wake up mode... *Yawn* ah- wow the doctor sure put me into a long sleep" Before the AI had woken up Lex felt like his head was pounding and having a hard time breathing, and Clara was now worried for her partner. After all of that and the bio lock and the Ai wake up Lex yelled "Fuck what was that." and with that he balled up his fist which was cover in particles that went from purple, red, and silver and punched a wall. The wall was concrete, and it had a dent in it now form said punch." That was digisoul," replied the AI,  
"I don't mean that I mean the pain," Lex said.  
"Who are you," Clara asked.  
"Oh, I'm Jarry, Biological synchronization genetic lock support system," Jarry introduced.  
"I have an AI in my watch that is also a Digivice" Lex summed up.  
"Yup yes you do, and I'm here to help you with all of the fetchers dbio has," Jarry explained  
"Are there other support programs like you," Lex asked.  
" No, I'm only one of two that are in the D-BIOS, and the last one is with, and on, Doctor Zack Free" Jarry Replied. Now Lex was Standing near Clara so she could talk to the support program, Jarry. "So Fetchers what do you have Jarry," Clara asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh, I have lots," Jarry said excitedly then continued, " well for the basics stuff that all the D-bios have first. A radar that read up to 70 miles, map-based off location, Translator, analyzer as well as all know digivolution way that also includes, spirit evolution, as well a digital clock, digital weapon core unit, and communicators with a five-mile radius. Now for the things that only shared by three it Harazad digivolution for 1,3, and 11 as well as D-reaper digivolution for 1,10, and 11. and the last but not least just available to 1 and 11 it the dimensional shift program. Yup that all of them," Jarry happily explained all of the fetchers and Lex try out the Analyzer on Clara.

"Of the dorumon species, she is data but also a sub virus type. This dorumon like many is derived from the ancient data of dragons and has a lot of power, but since she is different so watch out for her power metal and Hazard corrupt as well don't forget about her D-reapers calamity now that a destroyer."'Jarry voice'.

"Wow, your that strong Clara,' Lex said in amazement.  
"Would you expect anything less from me," Clara jocked.  
"No, not at all Clara," Lex said truthfully.  
"Dimensional sift program activate," Jarry said  
"Wait what hold on," both Lex and Clara said at the same instant  
"portal open have a nice trip," Jarry replied. With that, the portal opened below them and gave them enough time to look down and then around for help only to scream their heads off. One person was there with a Guilmon beside him "what... was that ?" Was all the boy could say.

between worlds  
1st person Lex

I can't believe Jarry open the portal right under us, and now I'm in some weird inner space. I was about to scream at this fact intel I laid eyes on a demonic Dragon probably Megadramon and a wairing cloak guy with a scythe. Now at this point, I was freaking out, but I also know I should not anger them, and then I asked: " So why am I here with you." To which Magedramon looked at me then at the Man then back at me and said, **" we have decided to give you two spirit each."**  
"Okay, why?" I just had to ask, and that was answered by, the cloaked man " we are giving them to you so you can save all of the worlds from destruction." Now I was confused sure I was trying to help Clara save her brother Vone but now all the worlds "why me" was the only thing I could ask at that moment. Then the man laughs at me then continued "for you seen past your hated that is why plus I am the first d-reaper or at least what remains" the man or should I say the D-reaper said, then Magedramon spoke up.**" It does not matter to me, but the worlds are in trouble form a threat that can and will destroy all of them. Before you ask why for some reason you had the D-reaper as well as the digital hazard in your DNA all ready that is why LEX STARFIELD."** Now that was a shock I had the D-reaper and the digital hazard in me before I put on the watch on. Now my mind was back to freak out mood, and I was about to crack then I prosed all that they toll me, and for some reason, I felt I should help. So I asked, "can I do one thing before I accept your offer and help save all of the worlds." The D-reaper said yes then I punched in the face and said, "that was for my family now I will take the spirits." They understood my reason and gave me spirits.

3rd persons  
Both of them watched the boy leave then the D-reaper said, "I hope he saves them and not destroys them, you know." To witch Magedramon just said**" he will,"** and thought.**_'my son, do your best and show them what hazard mains as well as to what it mains to be a starfield.'_**

pokevers sky  
"Danmit were falling!" Clara yells to witch Lex once he saw what was happing agreed with and yelled. "WATCH OUT BELLOW!'

TEN MINUTES BEFORE LANDING

A boy in his teen was walking on root one remembering his adventures with his friends, all of them. He was twelve now and thought about an adventure to sinno. Then his trust partner Pikachu ran up on to his shoulder and sat there. This boys name was Ash. "So Pikachu what do you say we go to sinno."  
"Pika pi," responded Pikachu  
"Ok let go home and tell mom," and with that Ash and Pikachu left root one to go to his house at Pallet. Now five feet from his house when he heard "LOOK OUT BELLOW!" With that, he looked up and saw two figures falling from the sky.

Now ash tries to catch them but Pikachu now off of Ash's shoulder looks at the scene and says "pi-ka chu," and with that Ash ended up the pillow for Lex and Clara." Ow, my body why does this keep happing to me," a strange creature says.  
"I don't know, blame Jarry this time ow," the teen with the lab coat said.  
"C-could you p-please get off of me," Ash asked.

They both got off the boy, and then the teen with the lab coat said, "Sorry Clara and I did not mean to land on you, oh and my names Lex starfield" Lex introduced himself. "It's fine by the way my names Ash and that my partner over their Pikachu." After the introduction, ash asked if Lex and Clara didn't mind staying at his house, but then Ash asked, "what Pokémon is Clara anyways and to be able to talk to."  
"I'm not a Pokémon I'm a Digimon thank you very much," Clara huffed.  
"Sorry Clara can be a little feisty, an don't tell your mom what she is, and Clara we will talk when the others are resting. If you don't mind us doing that Ash," Lex said.  
"No, not at all," Ash responded.

THAT THE END OF CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIWE


End file.
